The ability to detect the presence of various chemical compounds in a given environment, and to characterize those compounds on a rapid turnaround basis is of great practical importance. To cite just a few examples, industrial settings often rely upon ongoing monitoring and analysis of various chemicals in effluent, such as a waste streams, to ensure that waste discharges are in compliance with regulations. Likewise, military operations often rely upon the ability to rapidly detect and characterize various molecules and other agents in specific environments. The need for apparatus designed for use in the field, where traditional laboratory instruments are ill suited to be used, and for use in harsh environments is particularly acute.
Passive sample collection is one technique that is used to monitor chemicals in the environment. Using this methodology, sample collection devices, often using activated charcoal, are coated with sorbants such as expanded polymers. The devices are exposed to the environment so that chemicals in the environment bind to the sorbant material. The devices are then sent to a laboratory, typically at a remote location, where the bound chemicals are desorbed from the charcoal and analyzed.
While there are numerous ongoing advances being made in analytical chemistry that are providing promising techniques for detecting and characterizing various compounds found in an environment, it can be appreciated that a need exists for apparatus capable of rapidly detecting the presence of chemicals in a sample. There is an especially significant and ongoing need for apparatus and methods that allow for rapid detection of the presence of chemicals in an environment, and that also facilitate chemical analysis compounds of interest.
Apparatus and methods addressing this need are described in detail below. Advantages and features of the illustrated invention will become clear upon review of the following specification and drawings.